This invention relates to explosive compounds and more particularly to explosive nitroorganic compounds.
Missile systems often require initiating explosives that can withstand high temperatures (150.degree. C. or higher) generated by aerodynamic heating during the flight of the missile. Many trinitromethyl compounds are known to have sufficient sensitivity to be useful as initiating explosives but extremely few of these materials have melting points and thermal stabilities that would allow their use at temperatures in the vicinity of 150.degree. C. and above. For example, N,N'-bis(2,2,2trinitroethyl)oxamide and N,N'-bis(2,2,2-trinitroethyl)urea have high melting points (210.degree. C. and 188.degree. C., respectively) but their stabilities at temperatures in the vicinity of 150.degree. C. are marginal or inadequate.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an explosive that is sensitive enough to be used as an initiating explosive and yet is thermally stable enough to resist the aerodynamic heating recurring during missile flights.